


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心4.5

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心4.5

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

4.

在叶修的印象里，陈夜辉让他失望的次数太多了，今天也不过是一如往常，使着令他厌恶的手段。

但陈夜辉不敢。

即便是柔软的床，晕眩的叶修却不经摔，陷进床里只侧着缩起身子轻轻抽了一口气，在没有信息素包围的时候，他对交合的渴望化作高热在体内灼烧，十分痛苦难耐，生理的机制会强迫他招来附近的alpha。

" 我知道你在想甚么。 " 陈夜辉俯下身靠近，看身下那人眼眶湿润、耳根泛红，故意靠在他耳边说话，叶修在陈夜辉两臂之间无可躲避，无力地抬手阻挡在脸侧。 

" 动你怎么了。 "  
陈夜辉轻松拉开阻挡的手 " 凭你今天让邱非干上了，现在就少来不情愿，你敢找谁告状去，又当又立不恶心。"

他承认叶修有着轻易让人着迷的外表，平时操弄着与人若既若离的游戏，以前听谁评价的人甜心脏陈夜辉都没觉得，看他今天这样只能半推半就才明白，怪不得轻易拉拢人心，一时沉迷他只伸手探入叶修的衣襬，沿着叶修发烫的腰腹一时竟不知往上往下哪个刺激些。

"陈夜辉……住手 " 叶修已经有些绝望，只想尽办法蜷缩防备着不想让人触碰点燃，任他阻拦也是彷佛在挑逗。陈夜辉根本不急，叶修不就自恃人人宠着，人人在意着，独独对自己冷酷无情，现在好了，离开荣耀的光环，连续着发情都没人照看，任他使劲装也就是不得不求人草的，哪能把持多久。

"队长，我不比陌生人更尽兴呀 " 陈夜辉说的也是实情，除非闹去医院，不然两种结局哪个都十分羞耻，只是叶修不肯信。

"我口袋有…抑制剂 "叶修发红的眼里彷佛还有丝希望。

"呵，傻了吧你…"   
陈夜辉嘲讽着却支起身，往挂着外套的地方走去。他不像Alpha一样有着旺盛且毫无理智的兽欲，对叶修他觉得更重要的是那种仪式事，那种凌迟的处刑。

他只将剂瓶往床上扔去，看叶修艰难缓慢地摸索 

"给你拿水吗，队长？"他调侃着也不过眼看叶修情急把药干吞了下去，

服药至少能缓解些许，然而叶修却不觉得陈夜辉要罢休。 

"陈夜辉，我再不情愿，发情的是我…" 他知道陈夜辉只是恨他，只是泄愤，用这种方式出气，传出去也不见得多得意。

"给草的时候草，难道不是你上赶着取悦我，让我快活。"

"但你现在不发情了不是吗。" 陈夜辉对叶修的理解并不气恼，他走近时见叶修往后退缩，说那些大话不过是嘴硬。

当意识到还有抑制剂的时候，陈夜辉就不希罕帮叶修度过甚么发情期，舒缓了发情的症状并不代表叶修有力气反抗他 "药都吃了，一会儿可别太贱。" 尽管叶修的动静比刚刚大些，他将人压制在床上还轻而易举，扯住后脑头发便逼着人仰起头，露出脆弱敏感的脖颈，任他不留情的的舔舐着啃咬 "记得奋力些反抗，让我快活 "

5.  
邱非哪里睡得着，他已经很久没有这样思念过叶修，叶修在他生命中留下了许多重要时刻，大多数也都是叶修的高光时刻。他回忆起不论是那声加油，那个欠条，或是本来可以跟叶修组双战法的遗恨，印象里，叶修是在无人之境的强者，是独厚着自己的大神，但今天，不是。

邱非从来敬爱叶修，怀着不明的情愫独自执着，终于发现叶修是Omega的时候，他渴望征服渴望照顾，本来都已经不可能，没想到在今天诸多的无奈下被形式地成全，却又容不得他高兴久一些，他恨叶修事后的表明，恨叶修明显的疲惫，更恨叶修看起来如此不开心。

想骗我你过得很好，为什么不装的像一点。

邱非回忆着今晚的亲密，肌肤触碰火热，激烈的亲吻和对方身体不留一丝空隙的包裹，翻来覆去的他又想起自己脑子发热，说了十分过分的风凉话，而叶修只是淡漠得让他想躲开，他是真的很喜欢才受不了自己让叶修局促着，他真的很喜欢….

就不该放一个不稳定的Omega在陌生的酒店里。

邱非警觉到时杀了自己的心都有了，一路上电话打也打不通，他的心脏快跳出嗓子眼，怪他太习惯了，太习惯叶修的无所不能。

" 我有些羡慕你，陈夜辉。"  
或许是药物的缓解，任陈夜辉挑弄，叶修的身体逐渐难以自持，思绪却始终清醒。 

" 只要脱离药物，屈服只是我的本能。" 叶修作为Omega是客观事实，无论人格淫荡与否，他一但不服药遏止，就注定要逢人求欢，无论这个人他待不待见，或待不待见他。

陈夜辉的啃吻落在叶修胸腹前停顿了一下，抬眼看了看，叶修除了眼角生理性的泛红，眸中毫无情绪，与敏感难耐的身体相比十分冷情。

叶修唯一能庆幸的只是陈夜辉没有信息素，而相比Alpha或Omega，Beta确实不容易被冲昏理智，如果陈夜辉愿意，他甚至会比邱非更好沟通 " 你做的一切，可以是因为你想要。"

" 你求爱的人，可以是因为你喜欢。" 

陈夜辉可以猜到叶修要说甚么，也早就听过叶修的善于套路，冷笑道 " 说完了吗。" 他望着叶修的嘴唇因为燥热也些干裂，倾身吻上并纠缠着，叶修变显得焦躁，但手腕被褪到手边的衣物紧紧缠住，挣脱的举动被陈夜辉轻易压制着，结束亲吻时叶修的嘴唇变的红肿湿润，泛着些许血丝，喘息着气息混乱，看着十分勾引。

棉质的运动裤本来也松垮，陈夜辉托着叶修臀部凑近自己时就扯下了大半，切身进更暧昧的领域感觉到对方下身的接近，叶修双手被限制住只慌忙踏住陈夜辉顶上来的大腿，却被陈夜辉顺势拉过脚踝卡在自己腰侧，一手解开了裤头，确实是玩真的。

" 既然恨我…为什么 " 明明Beta最可以衷于自己的意志，为什么要对自己恨之入骨的人…

" 因为我硬了，叶修。" 

痛感夹杂着快感袭来，叶修呻吟着紧紧闭了眼，如意料之中他的身体十分需要陈夜辉，明显被欢迎的感受让陈夜辉错愕着然后笑出声，假惺惺的叹了口气抹去叶修积在眼角的落泪，凑在嘴边舔了舔。

与Alpha相比陈夜辉并不粗暴，他除了享受肉体的快感以外，精神上也获得极大的满足，看着叶修迎合着调情的躯体，却又因为不甘不愿别过头去眼眶胀红，陈夜辉竟感到有些同情，叶修真的是走投无路了。

" 你觉得我只配恨你"

" 我不配喜欢你是吗 "

叶修回应的只有压抑的喘息和抽气，陈夜辉壮了胆，凭甚么那么多年来自己就不敢碰他，不敢喜欢他，甚至想都不敢想。又凭什么，明明干了一样的事，邱非就是帮他，自己就是卑鄙的羞辱他。

" 荣耀我确实没那些人厉害，但床上我不是一样能让你爽吗，不是一样能帮你停止散发信息素吗，你凭甚么不甘愿… " 叶修已经身心俱疲，被陈夜辉硬是扳过脸，要他认真对待累积已久的控诉。

他有居高临下的一天，就要让叶修也懂他理解他。

" 那些跟你一样强大的人，玩手段就是套路，就是心脏，就能受到吹捧…"

" 我们呢，用些手段就是小人，被你们不屑为伍，被你不待见…" 

" 叶修，你是因为够强才不需要做那些掉价的事，现在你已经是弱者了，你比我还不如，凭甚么自命清高…"

"…你就是不去尽力讨好你的Alpha，才会沦落到人见人草的不是吗。"

" …别说了 "   
尽管身下的难以启齿的感受一再袭来，叶修却也听得清楚，他明明很少在意陈夜辉的讥讽。

"…现在谁不是在意韩文清的面子，只有你还把自己当回事…看看邱非，不一样都懒的替你善后吗…"

" 你别说了 "   
叶修承认他一直无法谅解以弱者自居的人，他为荣耀所付出的让他对那些敬重受之无愧，心之所向剑之所指，不放弃不退缩是他曾经所深信的处世原则，所以让叶修最难受的是，陈夜辉今天的指控他竟无法反驳、竟也觉得不假，关于对感情的无从努力，关于他本能与体面不能兼顾弄得十分难堪，关于他不想以弱者自居但莫可奈何。

陈夜辉怕是良心发现肯闭了嘴，静静看叶修的别开的脸拉扯出颈部优美的弧线，喉结起伏像是忍耐着甚么无力吞咽，叶修此刻什么神情他几乎可以肯定，只拉过被子把叶修身上的凌乱掩了掩，拇指缓缓滑过那人耳垂腮边 " 别哭了呀，我也没怎么欺负你不是。 "


End file.
